My Other Half
by Anditends
Summary: <html><head></head>After Rin's execution Yukio has shut himself off to society and Shura has come to put a stop to that. One shot.</html>


Eight days ago the verdict of Rin's exorcist exam were delivered and Yukio had ceased communication with the order. While never an especially social exorcist he was at the very least professional and knew the importance of speaking to ones peers. Had Yukio not spent the three days immediately after Rin's execution going to and from work with no request for personal time the order might not have notated the drastic change and granted him the reprieve. Shura knew immediately what was happening though.

The third day after his brother's death he'd been absentminded: in and out of conversations and by the fifth he was barely retaining information of their missions. She didn't say anything right away, figuring it best to give him a small portion of space but she kept watch. The boy had enough trouble with letting his emotions out, and by day seven of his downward spiral she was positive he had been shutting it all out despite her warnings. After all when Okumura Yukio shows up to class hair in a mess, bags under his eyes, and no lesson plan for his students it has been a cold day in hell.

So here she was outside what was now his room slamming her fist against the door with worry and irritation written all over her. "Scaredy I know yer' in there." With no reply she pounds on the door again. "If ya' don't open up I'll be doing it for you." There's one more warning knock before she takes a step back, lightly touching the seals on her chest and flicking her wrist out towards the door.

Had Shura waited a moment more she might have noticed the door already opening, but once her energy projectiles were released it was too late and the door was off its hinges. It lands on the floor with a crash and sends a wave of papers fluttering out of the room the room. She'll be greeted with the shocked and disoriented face of Yukio.

One expression that she couldn't help but return with a small smirk.

"Bout time ya' opened up!" She'll say while stomping into the disaster zone. She'd never been a frequent visitor to this room but she knew what little belongings were Rin's and that they'd been strewn about the floor space. Clothes everywhere, books ripped open, notes littering every other spot naked to the destruction. This was bad.

Yukio will finally regain himself and stumble over to Shura, grabbing her shoulder firmly and turning her to face him. His glasses and shirt were nowhere to be seen; if he had been in bed it was hard to tell. His overall appearance was worse than yesterday.

"Shura-san what are you even doing here? Do you know what time it is?" He wouldn't mention the door, she wouldn't listen even if he brought it up.

Shura continues surveying the room, taking note to the pile of Rin's old clothes that seemed to have coagulated around Yukio's space, before seating herself down on his bed. Yukio's protests would fall on deaf ears as she picks up and moves around some of the mess piled around his pillow. When she grabs the white jean jacket and holds it to her chest a silence washes over the two.

"It's hard to believe the idiots actually gone." She'll break, nuzzling the soft material, and then looking up to Yukio who was staring at the jacket like she was going to break it.

"You have no right to be here and no place to speak about Nii-san..." He'll reach to take the jacket from her, which Shura stiffly refuses.

"An' what right _don't _I have? I can miss him! I can be sad! Why the hell aren't you any of those?"

Yukio bites his lip and grabs hold of the jacket, "_You of all people-_ you were the one to first reveal him to the order! You forced his flames to the class! If it weren't for your scheming-!" his voice will break as he rips it from her hands, and then lets it hang to the floor. The expression he gives her far from forgiving.

"Yew can't blame me for what neither of us could control-" She'll start, jumping when Yukio cuts her off by suddenly appearing inches away from her, glaring still. With how close he was she instantly sees how little he's slept. She remains silent when he moves closer: putting between himself and the back of the bed frame. "Nii-san could have lived! It was my job to protect him! That's the reason-" He'll choke momentarily on that last sentence. "He's the reason I became an exorcist...!"

The way his shoulders shook didn't escape her eyes. Without a second to waste Shura reaches up and wraps her arms around Yukio, pulling him by the neck down to where his body was up against hers as she leans against the wall. He struggles at first, but if there was one thing Shura could do to either of the Okumura boys it was trap them in a headlock. The two of them were stuck until she let go. Shura kept them against the wall with Yukio's face effectively trapped in the curve of her neck, his back pressed to her chest, arms sprawled out from his attempts to stop the hold.

"Release me at once." He'll mutter out despite Shura's incredibly successful maneuver on disabling him. She'll let a silence hang in the air again.

"I ain't letting you go till you're willing' to talk about all of this! Not just yer anger! Cause that won't fix it! Being angry won' bring back the dead! It'll just make you a demon!"

He'll pull at her grasp once more. "I have nothing more to say to you."

"Then...get comfy cuz' we're going to be here all night."

Yukio's heart raced, she could feel it with how close they were, and even though he wasn't struggling anymore she held him tight. Perhaps it was from her own need of comfort, but mostly to force the iceman to realize he wasn't alone. Even if now he was alone as she was where family was concerned.

They'd have sat in silence for nearly twenty minutes before Shura felt Yukio's chest shudder against hers. She first thought it was a fluke, but then it happened again before he turned and pushed his face further into the crook of her neck. It was only then that she felt the tears he'd been keeping secret from her, and everyone else.

"There there..." She'll coo, resting her head against his, stroking his hair and finally relaxing her choker hold to opt for a warmer embrace.


End file.
